


submission

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [7]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub, F/F, Infidelity, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: She found power in allowing herself to lose control.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Kudos: 69
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	submission

Helen had a stressful life. There were so many things out of her control. Supervillains, the government, her kids, her husband — and, sometimes, herself.

She found power in allowing herself to lose control. It was always her decision. She went to Evelyn, she allowed Evelyn to put the goggles over her eyes, she allowed Evelyn to use her body in whatever ways she wanted. Evelyn loved it, her thirst for power always made it pleasurable for her. Helen was glad, she liked pleasing Evelyn while she was under Evelyn's mind control. And Helen certainly got plenty of her own pleasure from it. She always had a tough time counting how many times she would orgasm.

While Helen’s mind was under Evelyn’s control, it was like being in a deep sleep with vivid dreams. She could see what Evelyn was doing, could feel her touches, she could even hear her own voice when Evelyn asked her to speak, but it was like watching television. Helen was helpless to it all. It made everything more intense. She never knew what Evelyn was going to make her do next. And her orgasms were always different with Evelyn. She wasn't sure if that was the glasses or Evelyn's skills shining through. They were powerful and addicting, Helen always craved another as soon as one ended. She never needed a break. She could come over and over until Evelyn decided she had had enough.

Evelyn loved to push Helen’s body to her limits. She would stretch Helen’s limbs and tie them in opposite corners of the room. She would stuff Helen with dildos too big for any normal person. She loved playing with Helen’s pussy lips and clit. She used clips to tug at them, stretching them to their limits while she fucked Helen with a huge strap-on. Or she'd use her tech skills to build specially designed fucking machines for Helen, equipped with as many dildos as Helen could handle and a strong vibrator. She would shock Helen, tease her nipples with ice, and smack her with paddles on her more aggressive days. Helen loved it when Evelyn would bite gently on Helen's skin and pull on it to stretch it. Especially on her mouth or nipples or ass. Evelyn always knew things in store for Helen, so Helen always came back.

Evelyn enjoyed the power. She’d make Helen say the filthiest things, beg for sinful acts, and declare her devotion to Evelyn over her family. Helen enjoyed that too. She wasn't sure she had the courage to plead for certain things, no matter how much she wanted them. It was nice to have Evelyn command her to do so. She’d accuse Helen of needing her, craving her. She didn’t realize how right she was. 

If Helen was a selfish person, she’d always have those goggles on. She let her body and mind be Evelyn’s, all day and all night, for the rest of her life. 

But she had a family, a job, responsibilities she couldn’t run from no matter how much she wanted too. And god did she want to. Her dreams were full of her desires to be with Evelyn all day. She would wake up wet because of them and have to masturbate in the shower. She'd think of everything Evelyn would make her do and say. She'd anticipate what Evelyn might do next and get so hot and desperate under the water.

She knew Evelyn would gladly do so. If Helen ever admitted her true extent of her desires, she doubted Evelyn would ever take those glasses off. Helen would become Evelyn's, forever. Maybe one day she'd let it slip and finally escape everything. With Evelyn.


End file.
